A Life of a High School Student
by musicspeaks
Summary: Carly is a new student. She transffered because her bestfriend broke her heart. She thought she'll never find a guy like him. But he met Mike. She realized to be inlove again but what if her past transfer to her school. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if wrong grammar or spelling:)..The important thing is I'm trying.:).

July 14 Home

I'm Carly. 13 years old. A new student.  
Tomorrow will be a new life for me. New friends. New enemy.  
And new crush.

"Mom." I called.  
"What is it, honey?" she said. "Where are you?" I said.  
"Here. In the kitchen."  
"Mom. Do you think I'll made new friends there." I said.  
"Of course. Just smile always." My mom said with a reassuring look.  
"And don't be like the girl in Camp Rock." My brother added.  
I smiled. Just then our phone rings. I hurriedly went to my room to answer the phone.  
"Hello!" I said.  
"Carly!" My bestfriend, Gail, said cheerfully.  
"Gail!" How's your day so far?" I said. I miss Gail. She's the one I talked to when I'm lonely.  
"Fine. And you know what..." Gail go on talking about her boy classmate who got her attention and I laughed at some of her classmates jokes.  
"Hahaha..really?" I said. My tummy hurt because of laughing.  
"Yeah!Wait. Tomorrow's your first day at your new school, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good Luck! Do you think you can made new friends there?"  
"Of course. Well, I'm kinda nervous because what if I became a loner or something like that?"  
"Don't worry. Just call me and I'll punch them if they don't like to be your friend."  
"Hahaha."  
"Oops gotta go I need to do some assignment. Gosh! We already have assignment and tests! Can you believe it?  
"Well, it's part of high school life, I guess. And anyway, we're already High school not elementary." I said.  
"Yeah, you're right. Well, bye. Talk to you later." Gail said.  
"Ok. Bye." I hang up and sighed. Get ready world. New Me coming up.

Wait. You're probably wondering why I transferred school because my bestfriend broke my heart. I used to like him but because he's so stupid to know. I cried. He used to belong only with me. Not with other girls who's flirting him. Only 's why I transferred I'm sick of looking at him and seeing him flirting other girls or vice versa.:9


	2. Chapter 2

July 15

I'm here at the Main Hall of my new school.  
"Hi!" A teacher greeted me when I was about to enter the hall.  
"Hello!" I greeted back.  
"First year, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Follow me, please."  
"Hello!" The teacher greeted the 7 teenager who are sitting and talking to each other. And all the girls are pretty and cute. I gulped.  
Not that I'm not pretty or something. Not to be boastful but I have a straight long black hair (And with the meaning of straight really straight),  
I used to wear glasses but this morning my mom gave me a set of contact lens. And last Friday we went to the dentist to put my braces.  
And I'm good at sports and stuff. And I'm always using new things and buying new clothes. So, I think I'll never be left out if they talk about something.  
"Hello!" They greeted me and smile at me. I smiled back and sat down.  
"What's your name?" The girl who's beside me asked.  
"Carly." I said.  
"What?" One girl said.  
"Carly." I said.  
"What?" A boy said.  
And this time all the girl shouted.  
"Carly!" And we all laughed.  
Then the teacher went again to our place and introduce another student, Selena. A new student like me.  
"Hello." We all said.  
"Wait. Carly, we still didn't introduce ourselves."  
"My name is Tina." So the girl beside me is Tina.  
"My name is Nina."  
"My name is Mari."  
"Jaine."  
"Me, Bea."  
Me and Selena just nod.  
"Justin."  
"Kyle."  
"Mike."  
The boys introduced themselves, too.  
"And I'm Elaiza." Elaiza smiled at us.  
"Wait. Are we complete?" I said. "Cause we're only few."  
"I know right. We're like 13. And 1 boy and 1 girl is missing. Namely Thea and Ralph.  
"13?"  
"Yeah. Why?" Tina asked.  
"Because at my old school we're like 39."  
"Woah." Selena said.  
"Why?" Me and Tina asked curiously.  
"Because at my old school we're only 5. Believe it or not.  
"Wow." Me and Tina said.  
Selena just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

July 15 Still here at the hall.  
I'm bored.  
The principal talked about some rules here at my new school.  
"You can now go to your classroom with your adviser."  
*At the classroom*  
I sat between Selena and Tina "Okay. Let me introduce myself. My name is Dan. I'll be handling Science." Science my failing subject. Perfect.  
Justin raised his hand.  
"Yes?" Sir Dan said.  
"Do we need to introduce ourself?" Justin asked.  
"Yes."  
Some of my classmate complained.  
"But sir we already know each other."  
"Yes. But, how about me and the two new student? We still don't know you." Sir Dan said, smiling.  
"Sir, start with the girls." mike said.  
"No, Boys first you guys are only few." Tina said.  
"Ok." Sir Dan said.  
"What will I say?" Justin asked.  
"Anything about yourself. Like favorite subject. What's your favorite subject?"  
"Break." Justin said.  
We all laughed.  
"Ok. What about you? Other than break?" Sir Dan asked.  
"Dismissal."  
I have a feeling I'll enjoy my stay here.  
"Ok. Now, how about the new student?" Sir Dan said.  
I stood up and introduced myself.  
"My name is Carly. My favorite subject is English." I smiled.  
While Selena was introducing herself a girl came.  
"Sorry. if I'm late." Maybe she's Thea.  
"It's ok." Sir Dan said.  
*Bell ring*  
"See you tomorrow!" Sir Dan said and we said our goodbye's. 


End file.
